Tu eliges
by Dichiro
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de una amistad rota, parece que al fin todo ira mejor ¿o no? Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel.
1. Chapter 1

**emm... ¿como empezar?... ya sé, me presentare, soy Dichiro y esta es la primera historia que escribo, en serio agradecería que leyeran y me dieran su opinión para poder mejorar y que disfruten más la lectura, en fin sin más por el momento los dejo leer. **

**Marceline x bonnibel (Bubbline) **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta obre no esta dedicada a plagio ni nada por el estilo, mi único fin es el de entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

¿Porque tenemos que venir a estas reuniones? Son tan aburridas, Bonnie es muy aburrida… aun así ¿Por qué vine? No es como si a mí me interesaran todas estas estupideces, siempre es lo mismo con ella, haciendo estas tonterías, siempre preocupándose por todos, además no me gusta tanta gente alrededor, son unos aburridos todos, pero ella nunca cambia es tan… tan… princesa…

Bonnie: Marceline! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Marceline: ahh… ¿Si? ¿Qué decías princesa?

Bonnie: enserio Marceline si no te interesa no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, nadie te obliga, la puerta está muy ancha! –Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta-

Marceline: Estas exagerando Bonn… digo, princesa, no es momento para estar discutiendo, ¿no vez que todos esperan que continúes? –Dijo esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas bromistas que tanto molestaban a la dulce princesa-

Dulce princesa: -Mirando a todos los presentes- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo –Suspiro- Discúlpenme por eso, continuemos…

Marceline: *pensando* Ella siempre cuidando de todos, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien… o bueno si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… en fin, nadie valora lo que ella hace, incluso ahora estoy segura que a todos les gustaría estar en sus respectivos reinos, mejor pondré atención antes de que me vuelva a regañar esa pequeña boba –Fija su mirada en la dulce princesa-

Rey flama: Princesa de verdad que esto no es necesario, sé que todos sabremos tomar adecuada precaución ante las malicias de él Lich, además por algo tenemos a Billy y a Finn y Jake, ¡no necesitamos esto!

Marceline: ¡OYE REY TONTO! ¡LA PRINCESA SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR TODOS USTEDES, NI SI QUIERA TIENE NECESIDAD DE AVISARLES Y AUN ASÍ LO HACE, LO MENOS QUE PODRÍAS HACER ES DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR SALVAR TU ESTÚPIDO TRASERO CON SU ADVERTENCIA! –Decía, bastante molesta la vampira-

Rey flama: ¿Y tú quién te has creído para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Ni si quiera has prestado atención a toda la reunión!

Dulce princesa: -Levemente sonrojada por como la había defendido Marceline, sabía que ella podía ser bastante molesta pero cuando se lo proponía era un gran apoyo- tranquilos por favor, no se peleen, hay asuntos más importantes que tratar.

Rey flama: ¡YO ME LARGO! SI NO PUEDE MANTENER A SUS PLEBEYOS EN ORDEN, NO PODRÁ HACER MUCHO CONTRA ÉL LICH! –Salió por la puerta del gran salón cerrando de golpe la puerta y dejando a Marceline con la palabra en la boca-

Seguido del rey flama se empezaron a retirar los demás reyes y princesas, con las cabezas agachadas, un poco avergonzados pero bastante de acuerdo con el gobernante del reino de fuego. En el gran salón solo quedaron la dulce princesa y Marceline, quien se levantó de su asiento y floto junto a la primera de estas.

Dulce princesa: G… Gracias por defenderme Marceline –Decía algo apenada la princesa, sin poder esconder el rubor que empezaba a mostrarse en sus mejillas- deberías irte, ni si quiera querías estar aquí, ya sé que te forcé a ven…

Marceline: ¡NO BONNIE! Tú no me forzaste a venir, si no hubiera querido, estaría ahora en mi casa –Le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente- Solo los ayudabas Bonnie, ya se darán cuenta de ello –Se lo dijo con una tan amplia sonrisa y tan sincera, que la dulce princesa no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco-

Dulce princesa: Siempre sabes que decir Marcy… –Logro decir casi en un susurro, antes de que la vampira abandonara el lugar y se dirigiera a su hogar-


	2. Chapter 2

En una casa dentro de una cueva se removía una soñolienta vampira sobre su cama, mientras flotaba ya que ella no solía acostarse en sus muebles por lo mismo solo tenía un par de ellos en su casa.

Marceline abre! –Se oía que decía una voz afuera de dicha casa-

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y se podía ver al otro lado de ella a una chica flotando ahí mirándolo muy molesta por haberla despertado tan temprano, a pesar de que era la 1 p.m.

Marceline: ¿Qué quieres Finn? Sabes que me molesta que me levanten a estas horas –Decía con cierto tono de molestia la vampira-

Finn: Lo siento Marceline, es que quería saber si nos acompañarías a la casa a jugar un poco –Se defendía el chico rubio mientras sonreía un poco nervioso-

Marceline: AHh está bien, igual ya me despertaste –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta directo al baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes hacer una seña al chico y a su amigo el perro para que entraran-

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, realmente llegarían tarde si no se apresuraban, pero Marceline no debía saber nada y al chico no se le daba muy bien lo de mentir, por suerte con su compañero era diferente.

Jake: vamos hermanito, camina más rápido que ya quiero jugar y tú flota más a prisa Marceline! –Les gruñía el perro mientras caminaban hacia la casa del árbol, llegar tarde no era una opción-

Marceline: ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tenemos todo el día –Dijo pero sin disminuir el paso, era obvio que esos dos tramaban algo y no le gustaba esperar, sabía que fuese lo que fuese lo sabría al llegar a la casa del árbol-

No tardaron mucho en llegar, habían apresurado el paso lo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo, Marceline era muy impaciente no dejaba de apresurar a Finn para que entraran a "jugar", era obvio que no jugarían, al abrirse la puerta solo vio algo caer sobre todo su cuerpo, espera… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Confeti? Todos gritaron "sorpresa" al unísono, incluyendo a Finn y Jake, Marceline todavía estaba sorprendida no entendía el porqué de aquello, no era un día en especial para ella, entonces… ah claro, era eso, no podía creerlo, lo había olvidado…

Finn: Feliz cumpleaños Marceline –tenía esa típica sonrisa suya en el rostro, tan sincera-

Jake: ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Invitamos a todos para celebrar! –Dijo levantando los brazos, señalando a todas las personas presentes-

Marceline no lo podía creer había olvidado su propio cumpleaños y todavía más increíble era que tanta gente hubiera asistido, ya que… digamos que no era una persona muy agradable para los demás, aunque lo sabía bien, si había venido toda esa gente solo era por Finn y Jake, era obvio que no lo harían por ella. Aun así todos se acercaron a felicitarla, inclusive la dulce princesa estaba ahí.

Dulce princesa: Felicidades Marceline, mil años he!, te haces grande Marcy –Le dijo mientras le mostraba una tímida sonrisa suya, siempre tan rosa-

Marceline: Puede ser –Dijo algo indiferente- en cambio tu cada día me pareces más una niña princesa, deberías crecer un poco –Ahora tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa, esa que le mostraba a cualquiera y con tan solo verla molestaba-

Dulce princesa: ¡Solo trataba de ser buena Marceline!, tú y tus bromitas no hacen más que disgustarme y lo sabes, por eso lo haces ¿no es así? –Se veía que la bromita de la vampira no le había hecho gracia, se había tensado, su ceja estaba levemente levantada, estaba enfadada-

Marceline: OH vamos Bonnie, ¿Por qué siempre te lo tomas tan personal? Si ya sabes como soy y no te gusta no deberías hablar conmigo, te disgusta mi manera de ser ¿no? Pues bien, nadie te obliga a hablarme –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la veía a los ojos con un poco de tristeza, aunque no dejaría que la princesita lo notara-

Dulce princesa: ¿Quién era la que se lo tomaba tan personal? ¡No!, no me interrumpas déjame terminar –Se adelantó a decir ya que vio la intención que tenía Marceline de interrumpirla- mira Marcy yo no sé porque siempre estás buscando molestarme, no sé si es parte de tus pasatiempos o solo lo haces por diversión, pero quiero que sepas que hoy no… no lograras que me moleste, es tu cumpleaños y no quiero pelear contigo hoy –Ahora sí que su piel rozada se había tornado a un rojo carmesí, no tan alto de tono para su suerte, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de manera tan amable con aquella rebelde-

Marceline: -Algo sorprendida- De acuerdo Bonnie tu ganas, no te molestare más hoy –Le dijo y enseguida floto hasta las escaleras y subió, quería llegar al techo, ¿Qué importa si era su cumpleaños? Ella era la única que sobraba en ese lugar, solo quería estar sola por un rato-

Dulce princesa: -Seguía a Marceline cuidadosamente, ella la conocía bien, si bien hace mucho que su relación no era la de antes no dejaría que su ex mejor amiga se sentara haya, sola, solo por un par de gente que no sabían tratar con ella, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que ni ella la había tratado precisamente bien, necesitaba verla, y solo tal vez, hablar de lo sucedido hace tiempo y arreglar las cosas, ya que… la extrañaba-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por la critica constructiva y les prometo tomar todo lo que me digan en cuenta, les dejo el capitulo y a lo mejor sigue siendo muy corto pero es les prometo que cambiara a partir del capitulo 5. Saludos y disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Marceline estaba sentada sobre el borde del techo de la casa del árbol, viendo a la nada y pensando en todo. Ella no era del tipo de persona que le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos, pero no sabía porque desde hace unos días, esos sentimientos, no la dejaban en paz y la perseguían a cualquier lugar al que iba; habían salido tan apresurados de llegar a la fiesta que no tuvo ni tiempo de tomar su bajo-hacha, en estos momentos le gustaría no haberlo olvidado en casa.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que la dulce princesa había salido también y se acercaba hacia ella.

Dulce princesa: -sentándose junto a Marceline mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde alcanzaba la vista por Ooo- Deberías ir a dentro Marcy.

Marceline: -saliendo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos- No, así estoy bien –volteando a verla a la cara-.

Dulce princesa: -fijando su mirada en la de Marceline- Es tu fiesta, deberías al menos convivir con los demás – bonnibel alzo levemente una ceja-.

Marceline: ¿por qué? ¿Ya me extrañas Bonnie? –Preguntó la vampira y le dedico a la dulce princesa una sonrisa burlona, cruzo los brazos para complementar aquella sonrisa en su rostro-

Dulce princesa: ¿si te digo que sí, bajaras a la fiesta? –le respondió en tono de resignación, entendiendo que Marceline no dejaría sus bromas-

Marceline: Depende como me lo pidas –le encantaba ver esa cara de indignación de la princesa, la hacía esbozar una sonrisa juguetona y burlona-

Dulce princesa: -sabía que no debía seguirle el juego a la vampira, o sabría cómo manejarla y definitivamente le ganaría, pero por una vez, lo haría a la manera de Marceline- ¿podrías bajar con todos Marcy? Por favor –le dijo mientras posaba su rostro demasiado cerca del de Marceline, provocando en esta un leve sonrojo apenas notorio-

Marceline: vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor Bonnie –le dedico una sonrisa juguetona-

Dulce princesa: -la princesa se limitó a ponerse en pie mientras jalaba a Marceline hacia adentro de la casa del árbol-

Al entrar, todo era un desastre, utensilios tirados, muebles rotos, las paredes con ligeras grietas y ni un alma en la casa, aparte de ellas.

Dulce princesa: Oh por Glob!, ¿Qué paso aquí? –Se preguntaba la peli rosa-

Marceline: y cómo esperas que yo sepa, estaba contigo ¿recuerdas? -esbozaba la vampira mientras se paseaba por el lugar viendo los destrozos-

La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltando a las chicas y provocando que voltearan a ver al muchacho que entraba acompañado de su canino amigo.

Finn: Princesa, Marceline! Pensamos que se habían ido igual que los demás –dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de sorpresa-

Dulce princesa: ¿Qué paso aquí Finn? –echando un vistazo alrededor-

Finn: verán paso que el rey helado se enteró de tu fiesta y se enojó por qué no lo invitamos…

Jake: empezó a romper nuestras cosas, la gente se tuvo que ir, fue algo muy loco –decía Jake-

Marceline: Aah, solo era eso –dijo sin darle importancia-

Dulce princesa: lo siento por la casa chicos

Finn: gracias princesa –le dedico una sonrisa tierna-

Dulce princesa: Bueno creo que también debemos irnos, ¿no Marceline? –Volteo a ver a la peli negra-

Marceline: De acuerdo, gracias por la fiesta chicos

Se alejaban las chicas volteando una última vez para dedicarles una despedida con la mano a los chicos.

Dulce princesa: ¿Por qué no pasas al dulce reino, Marceline?, podríamos cenar, ¿no has comido cierto?

Marceline: Ah! ¿Estas invitándome a comer Bonnie? –Le sonrió pícaramente a la princesa-

Dulce princesa: ¡No es lo que piensas! Es tu cumpleaños después de todo y tu fiesta se arruino –decía mientras desviaba la mirada y aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos-

Marceline: ¿Solo por eso? –Preguntó la vampira haciendo un pucherito y cruzando los brazos-

Dulce princesa: -todavía más roja que antes- tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Marceline: mm… de acuerdo, acepto tu invitación –finalizó para dedicarle una sonrisa a la princesa-

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el dulce reino caminando por la tierra de Ooo, tratando de evitar a toda costa el sol que asomaba por el horizonte y que hacia tanto daño a la peli negra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les pido perdón con toda mi alma, juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar pero pasaron muchas cosas y también esta el hecho de que mi computadora esta hipermegalenta y no puedo conectarme en otro sitio porque no recuerdo mi contraseña (si, muy lista la niña) arreglaré esos pequeños detalles para poder actualizar más seguido. tal vez este capitulo siga siendo muy corto pero en el siguiente me esforzare más lo prometo y también cambiaré un poco mi manera de escribir así que ojala les guste mucho más que estos primeros capítulos de pacotilla. **

**Besos y abrazos muchachos y muchachas. Y recuerden que como ustedes a mi también me gusta leer fanfics Bubbline. **

**Sin mas preámbulo a leer que no hace daño.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraban ya dentro del dulce reino la vampira y bubblegum cuando por un pasillo apareció el mayordomo del reino y fiel amigo de la dulce princesa.<p>

Mentita: señorita Glum y… la señorita Marceline –dijo con un cierto desagrado que bonnibel ni si quiera noto-

Marceline: es un placer volver a verte enano… quiero decir "mayordomo" –sonrió con cinismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Dulce princesa: mentita, podrías preparar el comedor y traernos unos pasteles glaseados y unos frutos rojos, por favor

Mentita: señorita, está segura que… -siendo interrumpido por la peli rosa-

Dulce princesa: por favor mentita, trae lo que te pedí si eres tan amable –decía bonnibel mientras ella y Marceline se dirigían al comedor-

Mentita: como usted ordene, princesa –se resignaba el pequeño dulce y se retiraba a cumplir lo que su jefa le había pedido-

Dulce princesa: siéntate donde gustes –le decía a la peli negra mientras ella hacia lo mismo-

Marceline: -sentándose en la silla al lado de la princesa- me sentare aquí –decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a bonnibel-

Dulce princesa: Marceline yo quería hablar contigo sobre… -no pudo terminar ya que la vampira la interrumpió-

Marceline: Bonnie, se lo que quieres decir, y sinceramente olvídalo ya no importa, ahora que vuelvo a poder estar contigo, no me voy a alejar –decía mostrándole una sonrisa ganadora-

Mentita: -interrumpiendo la plática de las muchachas- aquí esta madame, lo que ordeno –dejando una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa mientras la destapaba y dejaba a la vista la comida, que más bien parecía solo el postre-

Dulce princesa: gracias mentita, puedes retirarte –tomando un pastelillo, para posteriormente pasarle una manzana roja a Marceline-

Marceline: gracias Bonnie –tomando la manzana para clavarle los colmillos y devoran tan rico… color-

Dulce princesa: *pensando* hacia mucho ya no hablábamos así y sinceramente la extrañaba mucho, su amistad y estas pláticas que siempre terminaban molestándome pero igual eran muy divertidas, no sé porque pero siempre que Marceline ésta cerca no puedo evitar sentirme más tranquila… más libre.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un dedo rozando la comisura de sus labios, ¡era Marceline! Pero que…

Marceline: tienes algo de betún en la cara Bonnie, veo que todavía no aprendes a comer bien –decía de manera un tanto provocativa para después chupar su dedo que aun tenía betún de los dulces labios de la princesa, viendo de reojo al mayordomo el cual yacía cerca de la puerta observando, razón por la cual la vampira había hecho eso, ya que sabía lo mucho que el mayordomo odiaba que estuviera cerca de bonnibel-

Dulce princesa: -roja como tomate- Ma… Marceline! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Decía bonnibel tratando de no perder la calma-

Marceline: ya te lo dije Bonnie solo te limpiaba, no tienes por qué gritar –dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla-

Dulce princesa: pe… pero pensé que… no te gustaba el dulce… ¿porque lambiste tu dedo? –Trataba de decir la princesa, ya que no podía gracias al ligero tartamudeo-

Marceline: que para mí no tenga sabor no significa que no pueda comerlo –se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba para verla directamente-

Dulce princesa: bueno da lo mismo, ya termine

Marceline: al igual que yo –se paraba de su silla- creo que es hora de irme –decía mientras se dirigía a la salida-

Dulce princesa: ¡espera!… por… ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más? –Decía levemente sonrojada la princesa-

Marceline: -lanzándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al mayordomo para después voltear y ver fijamente a Bonnie- claro, me parece bien

Platicando como en los viejos tiempos hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la habitación de bonnibel Glum se encontraban una peli negra riéndose a carcajadas de una princesa llena de relleno de almohada el cual la había sorprendido por lo que no había tenido tiempo de esquivar el almohadazo.

Dulce princesa: ¡basta Marceline! ¡Te ordeno que dejes de reírte! –Le decía con toda firmeza la princesa-

Marceline: ¿disculpa? –Decía mientras enarcaba una ceja- ¿tú me estás dando órdenes? –lo dijo con un ligero tono tenebroso y acercándose más al lado la de la cama en donde se encontraba la princesa-

Dulce princesa: -al notar como su ahora nuevamente amiga se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, retrocedió por instinto, por miedo pero ¿a qué exactamente?- Ma… Marceline, espera ¡no des un paso más me oyes! –Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente para evitar que la vampira se acercara más-

Marceline: otra vez dándome ordenes Bonnie, sabes que eso no me gusta –lo dijo con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo-

Dulce princesa: mírame Marceline, me dejaste llena del relleno de la almohada –Moviéndose hacia la derecha al tiempo que se levantaba para evitar que la peli negra le cayera encima- iré a darme una ducha, espera aquí

Marceline: mm… de acuerdo, esperaré –decía mientras se acostaba en la cama de la peli rosa, con sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, viendo hacia el techo- *pensando* ya se tardó –girando de lado para poder ver la puerta del baño- ¡oye Bonnie, ¿todavía estas viva?! –riéndose por lo bajo-

Dulce princesa: -saliendo del baño solamente enrollada en la toalla- si Marceline, sigo viva, solo que… me olvide de algo –decía mientras abría su closet en busca de su ropa, la cual olvido llevar al baño, dada la costumbre que tenia de cambiarse en su habitación-

Marceline: -viéndola un poco sorprendida, pero bastante fascinada, tratando de esconder de bonnibel esas ganas de abrazarla que repentinamente le habían dado- oye Bonnie, ¿buscas esto? –Sosteniendo un short color rosa y la playera negra que ella le había regalado, sin mencionar que también tenía entre sus manos su ropa interior-

Dulce princesa: -dándose la vuelta para ver a la peli negra- mí… pijama, ¡dámela! –dando unos pasos para alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta que la toalla se había atorado en la puerta del closet y al moverse había quedado totalmente desnuda-

Marceline: -viéndola de arriba abajo sin siquiera esconderlo, y notando como a la princesa le cambiaba el color de rosa a rojo en un instante y sin poder evitar soltar la ropa que hasta hace unos momentos tenía en la mano, para quedar ambas totalmente en shock viéndose fijamente, claro que la vampira era la que más lo estaba disfrutando y sin poder evitarlo trago saliva- …


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola peeeersonas! HOY NUEVO CAPITULO! Me gustaría agradecerles inmensamente a las personas que me han dejado reviews, que han dado follow y Fav en serio me hace muy feliz y creo que no se los había agradecido y bueno la siguiente cosa es que este capitulo esta escrito distinto como podréis notar, así que me harían un enorme favor si me dijeran que tal les parece, si les gusta o si les gustaba mas antes y así.**

**Así que ya saben, recibo de todo, comentarios, sugerencias, cartas, criticas, amenazas, lo que sea que me quieran decir para eso estoy.**

**Una ultima cosa, lo prometo. Esta historia esta escrita únicamente para ustedes personas que me leen, mil gracias, es mi primer fanfic así que entiendan me y de verdad me hace sentir bien saber que les esta gustando por eso hice este capitulo mucho mas largo que cualquier otro esperando que lo disfruten muchísimo.**

**Besos y abrazos. Y a leer que no hace daño.**

* * *

><p>Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta e hicieron que la princesa se diera cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, así que rápidamente se volvió a tapar con la toalla casi a la velocidad de un rayo aunque era más que obvio que en ese pequeño instante que más bien había parecido una eternidad era un tiempo más que suficiente para que la vampira hubiera visto y analizado cada parte de la anatomía de la peli rosa. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes y más rápidos y lograron llevar la mente de la princesa y de la pelinegra a la realidad.<p>

-¡Voy! ¡Un segundo!- dijo la peli rosa mirando hacía la puerta y fue hasta donde se encontraba Marceline para recoger su ropa -¿Puedes abrir? Como podrás darte cuenta no estoy muy presentable- le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

La princesa vampira no tuvo de otra que flotar hasta la puerta así que eso hiso justamente y al abrirla se encontró a un pequeño mayordomo que se veía bastante agitado y nervioso. Posiblemente tenía miedo de que algo malo le estuviera pasando a su princesa y ese fuera el motivo de que hubieran tardado tanto en abrir la dichosa puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo muy déspota la pelinegra

-¿Dónde está la señorita Glum? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella- decía casi desesperado el mayordomo, se veía tan paranoico que la vampira tuvo una grandiosa idea

-Se está vistiendo, ahorita no puede atenderte- a lo que el pequeño quedo pasmado por tal declaración. En su mente pasaban las escenas más terribles que se podía imaginar ya que no hace falta mencionar que tenía a la mujer frente a él como la peor calaña del universo debido a acontecimientos pasados que no pensaba mencionar en este momento.

-Eso no… ¡No puede ser cierto!- tartamudeaba el hombrecillo mientras le temblaba la mandíbula por lo enojado que estaba

-Te dejaría que lo vieras por ti mismo pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-… Ahorita no hay tiempo para estupideces, debo hablar con su majestad de inmediato ¡Señorita Glum!- llamaba el mayordomo

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Qué sucede mentita?- preguntó la princesa mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación

-Es el Lich lo han visto de nuevo señorita Bonnibel están todos los aldeanos afuera muy asustados y pidiendo hablar con usted- le dijo nervioso

-Voy inmediatamente para allá ¿Marceline, vas?- dijo de manera alterada la princesa chicle

-Claro, te acompaño-

Los tres se fueron lo más rápidamente posible hasta la entrada del palacio… Bueno dos corrían, una flotaba rápidamente. Al abrir las puertas todo el mundo hablaba, no se les entendía la más mínima palabra pero hay que entenderlos el pobre pueblecillo indefenso era presa del pánico, el Lich era el ser más malvado de todo Ooo y no había persona en el mundo que no le temiera. Ver a ese ser cerca de las pacificas tierras del reino no era precisamente algo que los fuera a alegrar. Bonnibel trataba de calmarlos más no lo estaba consiguiendo por lo que la reina vampiro intervino.

-¡CALLENSE! ¡Si quieren resolver esto, podrían por lo menos escuchar lo que su princesa les quiere decir!- le gritó la pelinegra a la gente mientras flotaba por encima de la princesa y así pudieran prestarle más atención y escucharla. Le funciono el plan ya que todo mundo calló para escuchar lo que su princesa tenía que decirles

-Miren sé que están muy intranquilos por todo esto- hablaba la peli rosa – Y yo también estoy preocupada, les prometo que haré lo que este a mi alcance para evitar que el Lich ataque Ooo, en este mismo momento voy a llamar a nuestros valientes héroes para que vayan a investigar ¿De acuerdo? Así que pueden ir a sus casas tranquilos que yo me ocuparé del Lich- sentencio la princesa

Todo las personas que habían ido a llorarle a su princesa ya se empezaban a marchar de a poco algunos más tranquilos que otros y otros pocos querían volver a hablar con la princesa pero está ya se había ido del lugar y entrado rápidamente al castillo junto a mentita y Marceline y los guardia banana no les permitían pasar por lo que no les quedo más alternativa que irse también ellos del lugar.

Dentro del castillo estaban junto al teléfono la dulce princesa hablando con Finn para que fuera a investigar los resientes reportes del avistamiento del Lich.

-¿Podrías ir a investigar, Finn?- suplicaba la princesa al teléfono y cualquier cosa que el chico le dijera del otro lado de la bocina funciono ya que su expresión se suavizo y después de un breve momento colgó el teléfono

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la vampira mientras flotaba al lado de Bonnibel

-Finn y Jake irán a ver por los alrededores y me avisaran si ven algo extraño- respondió la peli rosa aun de pie junto al teléfono

-Bueno ahora tus súbditos podrán quedarse tranquilos y no molestar más- dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos

-Marceline, no puedes decir cosas como esas. Aun tengo que avisarles a los demás reinos y es algo que debo decirles en persona- decía mientras caminaba rumbo a su cuarto a cambiarse

-¿iras a todos sus reinos?- preguntó incrédula la vampira

-Sí, creo que eso es lo más conveniente… aunque tratándose del rey flama- menciono en tono de duda

-Entiendo ¿Quieres que vaya yo?- suspiró

-¿Lo harías?- casi le brillaban los ojos a la princesa por salvarse de no tener que ser ella quien viera al rey flama, él nunca le había tenido mucha estima aunque en realidad el rey jamás le tenía mucha estima a nadie que no fuera su hija

-No te preocupes déjalo en mis manos- dijo la pelinegra guiñándole el ojo a la princesa

-De acuerdo, iré a vestirme rápido para ir lo más pronto posible a los demás reinos- concluyo la peli rosa y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto

La vampira se marchó del castillo flotando mientras se dirigía al gran palacio del rey flama, pocas personas se atrevían a pisar sus dominios o incluso a contestarle una orden y Marceline era una de esas pocas personas, razón suficiente por la que el gran rey la odiara incluso más que a cualquier otra persona, inclusive más que a Finn que era quien pretendía a su hija y con lo cual todavía no estaba muy de acuerdo y tampoco lo recibía muy bien en su hogar. Pero a nuestra dulce vampira eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo así que iba bastante relajada flotando a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y así después de un par de minutos por fin llego al reino del rey flama y en la entrada se encontraban dos soldados de fuego custodiando el lugar quienes le impidieron entrar cruzando sus grandes lanzas.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- pregunto uno de los guardias a la vampira

-Tengo que hablar con el Rey flama, vine de parte de la princesa Bonnibel Glum es un asunto de suma importancia- dijo bastante formal mientras seguía flotando delante de los guardias

-Le daremos aviso al rey mientras tanto espere aquí- dijo uno de ellos y entro al palacio dejando al otro vigilando a la intrusa

Pasados un par de minutos el guardia volvió a la entrada con la orden del rey.

-Puede pasar, la escoltare hasta nuestro rey- dijo el flamante hombre y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia adentro no sin antes rosear a Marceline con un líquido para protegerla del sofocante hogar del rey

-¿Y bien, que se te ofrece?- dijo el imponente rey sentado en su trono mientras veía entrar a la pelinegra y al guardia a quien le pidió que se fuera a su puesto y los dejara a solas

-Solo venía a avisarle a su majestad- dijo casi de manera burlesca – que el Lich se ha visto de nuevo merodeando por los alrededores-termino el comunicado

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Esa princesa sí que se preocupa demasiado, podría asegurarles que no hay ningún Lich cerca y si no tienes más que decir te pido que te retires- ordeno el gran rey

-Mira "rey" yo solo le hago el favor a Bonnie de venir a avisarte si tú quieres o no tomar el consejo es muy asunto tuyo, ya veremos quien se burla de quien cuando el Lich realmente venga- respondió la joven de manera fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa

-Vienes aquí a mi reino ¿Y me amenazas? No eres muy lista ¿cierto?-

-No te tengo miedo y tampoco es una amenaza es una simple advertencia querido rey- dijo en forma de burla para después marcharse de la sala sin esperar siquiera que el rey respondiera a su arrogante comentario

Al salir del palacio floto lentamente por el camino que llegaba al reino de Ooo pero antes de llegar al palacio le pareció buena idea ir a su casa primero, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y el sol empezaba a notarse por el horizonte así que necesitaría un paraguas también.

_¿Me pregunto si Bonnie está bien? Después de todo ella si necesita dormir y hoy prácticamente ya no durmió nada, tal vez debería obligarla a que duerma en cuanto vuelva al palacio. Tuvo un día bastante ajetreado ayer y para colmo sin dormir, sé que lo puede soportar, la he visto trabajar en su laboratorio días enteros sin dormir pero esto definitivamente no le puede hacer bien. Voy a apresurar el paso el sol está demasiado cerca ya y no quiero quemarme y por otro lado será mejor que regrese rápido al palacio de la dulce princesita. _

Al momento de llegar a su casa el sol había ya salido por completo apenas había logrado llegar bien por lo que se fue rápidamente hasta el baño, se sacó la ropa y se bañó a toda velocidad. Se puso un pantalón que tenía algunas partes rotas, su camisa de franjas rojas y negras que le tapaba las manos para que hubiera menos probabilidades de que el sol pudiera tocarla, se colocó los zapatos y finalmente se agarró el cabello con una liga. Se dirigió rumbo al castillo después de tomar su sombrilla para cubrirse del sol.

En otro lugar en medio del bosque se encontraba un chico rubio con su fiel acompañante el perro buscando alguna pista de si el malvado había andado por el lugar.

-Oye hermanito yo creo que aquí no hay nadie, mejor vámonos- decía Jake mientras tomaba el brazo del chico

-No Jake le prometimos a la Dulce princesa que revisaríamos hasta el último lugar de Ooo-

-Pero ya lo revisamos una vez y no había nada ¿Crees que se lo esté inventando?- preguntaba algo aburrido el perro

-¡Jake! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- se alarmo Finn

-Bueno yo nomas decía no te me esponjes-

-Mejor sigamos buscando, Jake-

Se estaban escabullendo entre todos los arboles tratando de ser silenciosos pero se detuvieron al oír algo extraño.

-¿Oíste eso, hermanito?- le preguntaba Jake a su amigo el humano

-Sí, creo que viene de allá, vamos- y camino hacia donde se había escuchado el extraño sonido

-¿vamos?- pregunto el perro

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Jake?- se burló su amigo

-Claro que no, solo estaba reafirmando lo que dijiste-

-sí, claro- dijo caminando un poco más aprisa mientras el ruido se hacía más fuerte a cada tramo que avanzaban

Llegaron finalmente con el causante del ruido, los héroes estaban listos para atacar, Finn con su gran espada y Jake empezaba a alargar su cuerpo para atacar al enemigo y comenzó todo con un grito.

-Ahhhh!- grito una persona ante la invasión de su escondite mientras tiraba su bolsa de donas por el susto que se había llevado

-¿Grumosa?- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Finn

-Me escondo ¿Qué no es obvio? Cuando la pobre de Bonnibel fue a decirme que el Lich andaba cerca me dije que tenía que proteger mis grumos así que tome una bolsa de comida y me vine a esconder en este bosque- explicaba la peli morado

-¿Y no crees que corres más peligro aquí, princesa?- preguntaba el perro

La princesa miro hacia todos lados y después volteo con los chicos, era obvio que no había tomado en cuenta eso.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y te llevamos al Dulce reino?- pregunto Finn

-Está bien, los honrare con mi compañía- respondió Grumosa en su manera orgullosa de siempre y acompaño a los dos héroes mientras salían del bosque rumbo al dulce reino

Mientras tanto con la princesa Bonnibel Glum se encontraba una pelinegra tratando de convencerla de que se fuera a descansar un rato.

-Bonnie hazme caso, te va a hacer daño no dormir- suplicaba la vampira mientras flotaba tras de ella para todos lados

-QUE NO MARCELINE, además podrías caminar por lo menos, me estas mareando- respondió algo tensa

-Bien- dijo y coloco los pies sobre el piso

-Tengo que buscar la manera de que el pueblo se relaje y no se preocupe tanto por el Lich- decía la princesa mientras daba vueltas en círculos

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si ni siquiera te relajas tu misma?- pregunto de brazos cruzados a lo que la princesa solo le dedico una mirada de molestia aunque prontamente esa mirada desapareció y la miro como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante

-¿Marcy, aun estas en esa banda?- pregunto repentinamente mientras la miraba de frente

-Que pregunta más boba, Bonnie- respondió enarcando una ceja

-Lo siento pero hacia años no sabía nada de ti- dijo de manera fría

-Si no supiste nada de mi es porque no querías, bien hubieras podido fijarte un poco en lo que hacía, si te hubiera importado claro- le dijo con despecho

-… Tienes razón, lo siento, Marcy es solo que ya sabes todas estas obligaciones en el reino no me lo permitieron- argumento poniendo carita de no rompo un plato

-No importa- dijo desviando la mirada - ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-

-¿Podrías dar un concierto esta noche afuera del reino?- pregunto casi suplicando

-Ah? No entiendo ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?- respondió incrédula

-Creo que sería perfecto para que los aldeanos se entretuvieran con algo y dejaran de pensar en que posiblemente el Lich ande por la zona, te pagare puedes estar segura- le sonrió a lo que la pelinegra levanto una ceja y se acercó demasiado a la peli rosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara cosa que aumento cuando tomo su rostro en sus manos.

-No quiero que me pagues ¿De acuerdo? Te ayudare porque quiero hacerlo- se separó de la princesa y tomo su teléfono para marcar un par de números

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la chica vampira había llamado a los integrantes de su banda y se preparaban para dar el concierto, el cual ya había sido anunciado a todo Ooo, estaba ya todo el frente del escenario repleto de un montón de dulces los cuales eran los aldeanos del reino y aclamaban a la banda con tal devoción como si no recordaran que odiaban a cierta chica vampira integrante de esta.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro alborotado a la cantante del grupo

-Sí, solo falta que salgamos al escenario, porque no se adelantan-

-Claro, vamos bongo, Guy- llamo a los demás chicos de la banda

-Oye Bonnie ya es hora ¿Vendrás a ver?- pregunto esperanzada la pelinegra

-Claro, voy en un momento tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos-

-Bueno, ya me voy, es hora- se dio la vuelta y fue rumbo al escenario donde ya todo estaba más que listo y el sol ya se había ocultado así que era hora de comenzar el concierto

En cuanto la cantante salió, todo mundo grito y aplaudió. Pidió silencio y todos la escucharon, era uno de los momentos más importantes para ella ya que era cuando todo mundo la amaba y gritaba su nombre sin malas caras y ese tipo de cosas. Sin más preámbulo comenzó a cantar y todos callaron para oírla. Así se paso una hora hasta que el final del concierto se acercaba y Bonnibel no se había aparecido por el lugar cosa que no hacía muy feliz a la cantante del grupo. Hasta que por fin llego a ver el concierto, era la última canción que tocarían así que la chica volteo con su grupo para hablarles sin que el público escuchara.

-Oigan chicos ¿Podrían tocar la nueva canción?- pregunto a la banda

-Claro, jefa, tú mandas- respondió Bongo el joven baterista

Y la música empezó y la cantante puso toda el alma en esa canción.

_¿Cuántas veces yo he intentado_

_arrancarte de mí ser?_

_¿Cuántas veces yo he intentado _

_escribirte esta canción?_

_cuantas veces yo creí que no habría otra vez_

_que te pudiera yo tener cerca muy cerca _

_hablar de tantas cosas y poder al fin comprender _

_que tú eres la mujer _

_que el tiempo no pudo vencer _

_lo que siento y por siempre sentiré _

_Ahora que te volví a ver ¿sabes lo que quise hacer?_

_abrazarte y besarte otra vez_

_Ahora que te volví a ver ¿sabes lo que quise hacer?_

_abrazarte y besarte otra vez_

En ese momento un chico rubio llegaba con su compañero el perro y una princesa que al escuchar la música corrió para ver que ocurría. Los tres nuevos oyentes se quedaron entre la multitud escuchando a la tan famosa Abadeer que hacía mucho no tocaba en el reino. Mientras la gran cantante no dejaba de cantar, disimuladamente miro de reojo a la princesa quien se había quedado fascinada con la canción.

_Cuando me hablan de ti _

_se me dibuja una sonrisa_

_cuando me hablan de ti _

_mi corazón va más aprisa _

_cuando me hablan de ti _

_siento que más te necesito_

_quisiera yo cambiar el tiempo _

_para que tu volvieras a estar de nuevo junto a mi_

_y poderte yo decir:_

_ahora que te volví a ver ¿sabes lo que quise hacer?_

_abrazarte y besarte otra vez_

Estaba la chica cantante más concentrada en una persona en especial que en toda la gente que no dejaba de aclamar su nombre, inclusive los tres invitados que llegaron al último se habían emocionado mucho con la canción y la princesa… Bueno ella era la más entusiasmada de todos.

_Ahora que te volví a ver ¿sabes lo que quise hacer?_

_abrazarte y besarte otra vez _

_Ahora que te volví a ver ¿sabes lo que quise hacer?_

_abrazarte y besarte otra vez_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡hola peeersonas! Día agotador para mi así que perdónenme por no actualizar antes.**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias a quienes me dieron su opinión como también a los que me dieron follow y fav, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo ¿lo sabían? si yo no viera interés ya hubiera dejado de subir la historia.**

**Ya vi que les gusto mas que escribiera así, por lo tanto continuare haciéndolo de esta manera. Espero que les guste mucho, mucho, porque me esfuerzo por escribir sin tardarme tanto y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besos y abrazos. Y a leer que no hace daño.**

* * *

><p>Al preciso momento en que la música dejo de sonar el público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones hacia la banda en el escenario los cuales se quedaron unos minutos para agradecer y después entraron a el castillo.<p>

-¡Estuvo increíble, Marceline!- decía totalmente emocionada una princesa peli rosa

-Y eso que no oíste todo el concierto- se jacto la vampira mientras sonreía

-Si lo escuche- se defendió la chica

-Pero… no estuviste allá- se sorprendió la cantante con lo que su amiga había dicho, no pudo haber estado ahí sin haberla visto ¿no?

-Lo siento estaba arreglando un papeleo, pero aun así oí tu música-

-Vaya… pues gracias-

-¡Querida! Eso fue… IN-CRE-I-BLE- grito emocionada una peli morado que venía flotando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban las chicas

-Yo siempre hago cosas increíbles, Grumosa- respondió la vampira mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la recién llegada

-Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto- dijo contradiciendo su comentario anterior

-Hola, chicas- Saludo Finn quien acababa de llegar junto con su amigo el perro

-Finn, Jake que gusto verlos, vamos al despacho para que me cuenten sobre su investigación- dijo la dulce princesa

-Por supuesto, princesa- respondió Jake

-Yo voy a descansar- le dijo la peli morado a la vampira –Hasta luego- se despidió

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- pregunto el mayordomo a la joven que acababa de quedarse sola

-Bueno…- siguió al pequeño dulce hasta el gran comedor donde podrían hablar con total tranquilidad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestiono la reina vampiro

-¿No es obvio? Tal vez la princesa es algo ingenua para notarlo pero esa canción se notaba totalmente que iba dirigida a ella, solo me gustaría avisarle que se aleje de ella es lo mejor para las dos- dijo el mayordomo de manera fría

-¿Estas amenazándome, Menta?- pregunto la joven enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Tómelo como quiera, pero me gustaría recordarle que yo aún soy el tutor legal de la dulce princesa por lo que puede estar segura de que si así lo quiero las cosas pueden ser igual que la última vez…- dijo con una leve sonrisa y de manera relajada cosa que hizo enojar a la pelinegra

-Mira tú…- trataba de decir la vampira tiritando de rabia más sin embargo alguien entro en el comedor y los interrumpió

-Los estaba buscando por todos lados- dijo una peli rosa entrando por la puerta del gran comedor

-Lo siento mucho, Princesa- se disculpó el mayordomo

-¿Para qué nos buscabas?- pregunto la vampira tratando de mantener la calma

-Quería que vinieran a cenar- explico la princesa

-Lo siento, Bonnie, yo ya me iba tal vez después… ah pero antes ¿Prometes irte a dormir?-

-Claro, lo prometo- sonrió la dulce princesa

La vampira se fue del castillo junto con su banda, la cual se quedaría por un tiempo en casa de esta debido a que los había llamado de improviso y habían tenido que venir desde bastante lejos para dar el dichoso concierto.

-Oye Marce ¿Por qué querías tocar esa canción justamente?- pregunto la guitarrista a la vampira con algo de duda ya que en ningún concierto había dejado que tocaran esa canción

-Bueno ya era hora- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Claro…-

A la noche siguiente se encontraba una peli rosa hablando en la sala con otra chica de su edad con cabellos de fuego… Bueno toda ella era de fuego. Por suerte la dulce princesa había inventado algo para que no quemara nada y eso era lo que usaba la peli roja cada vez que iba a verla.

-Entonces… ¿Marceline y tu volvieron a ser amigas?- pregunto la chica de fuego

-Si, por fin después de tantos años- decía emocionada la peli rosa

-Pero… ¿Qué paso en un principio? ¿Por qué pelearon?- dijo dudosamente

-Pues… Flame… yo… no estoy segura que paso- respondió cabizbaja

-Yo… entiendo, hablemos de otra cosa ¿Vale?- sonrió la chica peli roja

-Claro…- sonrió y se levantó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Hola, Bonnie- saludo una vampira que llegaba en compañía de su guitarrista del grupo

-Marcy, pasen- dijo la peli rosa dedicándoles una sonrisa

-Ey, Marceline y…-

-Keila- aclaro la chica a la peli roja

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Flame –Bonnie yo me retiro- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-… De acuerdo, te acompaño- se levantó y fue con ella hasta la puerta

-Oye Bonnie, no sabía que eras amiga de la hija del gran "rey"- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras la pelinegra

-Flame no es como su padre, Marceline- explico la princesa de chicle -¿Quieren algo de beber?- ofreció

-Yo agua por favor- pidió la baterista

-Yo igual- comento la vampira

-Vuelvo enseguida, siéntanse como en su casa- respondió la princesa a lo que las otras dos solo asintieron y se sentaron en el sofá

-Oye Marce ¿Te gusta esa chica?- pregunto Keila a lo que Marceline quedo muda

-… Este… Yo…- trataba de explicar mas no conseguía decir nada

-Te ayudare un poco- le susurro a su amiga al oído para posteriormente besarla en los labios mientras una peli rosa veía la escena desde la puerta de la sala

-Ejem… Siento interrumpir- dijo Bonnibel de manera demasiado fría

-No… Esto no es lo que piensas- explicaba la pelinegra

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Marceline-

-Pero…-

-Veo que tienen cosas que discutir así que yo mejor me voy- se excusó Keila y se marchó del palacio

-Bonnie, te juro que no…- siendo interrumpida

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes que explicarme nada- dijo despacio puntualizando la última palabra

-¡Claro que tengo que explicártelo!- dijo subiendo la voz cosa que sorprendió a la princesa

-Marceli…-

-Es claro que quiero explicártelo porque no quiero que pienses que tengo algo con Keila, ella no me gusta… me gustas tú, Bonnie- dijo mirándola con los ojitos aguados

-Yo…- trato de decir más de nueva cuenta fue interrumpida

-Pero pareciera que no lo notas o tal vez no te interesa ¿Cómo te explico que eres a quien quiero?- decía bastante triste

-Es que yo…- trataba de hablar inútilmente pues ya iban tres veces que la interrumpía

-Ya lo sé, yo no te gusto de la misma manera y lo entiendo pero es que…- ahora fue ella la interrumpida

-¡Marcy, déjame hablar! ¡Yo te quiero entiendes!- se acercó hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Me gustas, Marcy, así que por favor cállate y no saques conclusiones apresuradas- empezando a llorar

-Bonnie…- comenzando a llorar también, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco lentamente para después besarle los labios dulcemente

En la puerta de la sala se encontraba un pequeño dulce mayordomo mirando aquella escena la cual no le gustaba nada y tenía más que decidido intervenir para que aquella confesión no llegara a más que eso, pero por ahora dejaría que disfrutaran de ese pequeño momento.

En una parte alejada del reino se encontraba un perro junto a su mejor amigo humano conversando mientras veían televisión.

-¿Oye Finn, no crees que la Dulce princesa y Marceline se están volviendo mas cercanas?- pregunto el perro a su compañero

-No sé de qué hablas, Jake, yo las veo igual- respondió el chico

-Ay hermanito, tu definitivamente no entiendes de estas cosas- concluyo Jake mientras se tomaba la cabeza

En cierta habitación del palacio se encontraban la pelinegra y la princesa después de un mes de haberse confesado sus sentimientos la una a la otra.

-¡Marcy, déjame en paz! ¡Basta!- reclamaba la princesa entre risas debido a que la vampira le estaba haciendo demasiadas cosquillas

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si me encanta tu risa?- respondió la pelinegra mientras seguía sin dejar ir de entre sus manos a la princesa

-¡Por favor, para!- suplicaba la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír

-Bueno, bueno, lo que usted pida, majestad- dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la peli rosa y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la misma

Cosa que hizo que la dulce princesa se sonrojara y se sonrojo aún más cuando sintió la lengua de su pareja pasando lentamente sobre su piel, mientras la vampira seguía con lo que hacía, pues le encantaba cuando se le erizaba la piel a la princesa y amaba escuchar esos pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Bonnibel sin poder contenerlos. La cantante se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la princesa fijamente con sus rostros demasiado cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra tan cerca suyo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Era tal las ganas de la vampira de hacerla suya ahí mismo que temió no poder detenerse si continuaba con aquello.

-Ya tengo que irme- dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de la princesa

-¿Ya?- pregunto cabizbaja la peli rosa a lo que la vampira levanto su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso

-Vuelvo en la noche- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hasta entonces- le devolvió la sonrisa y la vampira se fue rápidamente ya que el sol comenzaba a asomarse lentamente por las montañas dando a entender que en poco tiempo amanecería

Por suerte la cueva de la vampira no quedaba demasiado lejos y si se daba prisa alcanzaría a llegar antes de que el sol saliera por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡holaaaa peeeersonas! ¿Adivinen quien los quiere tanto que les trajo nuevo capitulo antes de tiempo? Obvio yo.**

**Saben (o supongo que lo saben) que subo capitulo cada fin de semana entonces ¿Por qué subir capitulo hoy? Bueno pues muy fácil, porque me motivaron a hacerlo con sus review.**

**Gracias inmensas por sus followers, favs y reviews, adoro que les guste la historia así que estuve pensando mucho como continuar la historia y poder subir capitulo antes de tiempo ¡Y aquí lo tienen! La historia se pone buena jeje (carita de maldad) Espero que lo disfruten bastantisimo.**

**El que haya subido el capitulo hoy no afectara en nada a mi horario, así que esperen nuevo capitulo el fin de semana.**

**A leer que no hace daño. Por cierto, Dichiro les manda besitos /u\**

* * *

><p>En la casa de una vampira se encontraba un chico de pie frente a la puerta reuniendo algo de valor para hablar con la dueña de la casa, ya que dicho tema para él era algo vergonzoso y más aun con la persona con la que estaba a punto de hablarlo. Consiguió calmarse y toco tímidamente la puerta, se escucharon algunos ruidos hasta que salió por fin la dueña de la casa.<p>

-¡Hey! Hola, Finn- saludo la chica al joven rubio delante de ella

-Hola, Marceline- respondió tímidamente

-Pasa- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar la entrada libre

-Puedo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo el chico y se sentó en el sofá de la vampira

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto flotando al lado del muchacho

-Bueno veras… es sobre…-

-Vamos, Finn, solo dilo- se quejó la chica ante la indecisión de su amigo

-Bueno, bueno, está bien… es sobre Flame- dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué le paso?-

-No le pasó nada, es solo que… yo la quiero-

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué problema hay con eso?-

-¿Marceline, como haces para sobrellevar al padre de Flame?- pregunto

-¿A sí que el problema es el Rey Flama? Bueno, no es fácil, yo solo ignoro su autoridad por completo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero… si hago eso ya no me dejara salir con Flame y yo no quiero que eso pase, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde hace mucho tiempo y la quiero demasiado, pero su padre me odia y ya no sé qué más hacer para que me acepte, tengo miedo de que no me deje estar más con Flame, sé que busca la manera de deshacerse de mí, quiero a Flame pero tengo… miedo, de que su padre logre convencerla de que me deje- le dijo el rubio con los ojos cristalinos y con la cabeza agachada

La vampira se conmovió con la linda confesión del chico, en parte podría deberse a que ella entendía a la perfección como se estaba sintiendo su amigo pero no lo menciono, decidió que lo mejor era apoyarlo con su bonita relación con la chica de fuego que aunque no conocía muy bien debía ser buena persona si podía hacer al chico sentirse de esa manera. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? El Rey Flama no lograra separarlos te lo aseguro, yo sé que estarán bien porque ustedes dos se quieren y mientras ese cariño siga ahí ella no se alejara de ti, Finn, sin importar lo que su padre pueda decir o hacer- le dijo despacito mientras seguía abrazada al chico quien sollozaba en silencio

En otro lugar, para ser más precisa, en la habitación de cierto castillo rosa se encontraban una peli rosa sentada en la cama junto a su amiga de fuego quien se veía algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste, Flama- le decía la princesa a su amiga quien había llegado de improviso al castillo

-Es Finn- dijo la joven algo cabizbaja

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto preocupada la peli chicle

-Él está bien, es solo que últimamente se comporta muy extraño y siempre que lo invito a mi casa saca alguna excusa y no va ¿Qué tal si ya no me quiere?-

-No digas eso, Flame, yo jamás había visto a Finn tan enamorado, le brillan los ojos solo con verte-

-Entonces no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me evita?-

-¿Ya hablaste con él?- pregunto la dulce princesa

-Todavía no… tengo miedo de que… de verdad ya no me quiera, no podría soportarlo, Bonnibel- dijo mientras rodaban unas cuantas lágrimas de fuego por sus mejillas

-Flame, no digas eso, tú y Finn se adoran- le sonrió

Tanto Marceline como Bonnibel veían que la noche pasaba y aunque se quedarían toda la noche con sus amigos y los apoyarían en estos momentos en los que estaban sufriendo no pudieron evitar tener un pensamiento en común y sufrir por ello…

_Esta noche no podrían verse._

La mañana siguiente Finn ya se había marchado de casa de la vampira así que la chica decidió ir a ver a la princesa por un rato, no hacía mucho sol así que no había gran peligro y de todos modos llevaba su paraguas consigo. Al llegar al palacio la recibió la persona que menos quería ver.

-Señorita, Marceline- dijo el pequeño dulce

-Menta- pronuncio de manera fría

-Supongo que viene a ver a su majestad-

-Así es, así que no intentes persuadirme, no me iré hasta verla- advirtió cruzándose de brazos

-No pensaba hacerlo, puede pasar, la princesa Glum está en la sala- le dijo y se quitó del camino para dejarla entrar

La vampira entro al castillo algo desconfiada y bastante sorprendida por la actitud del dulce, no se imaginaba que la fuera a dejar pasar con tanta facilidad, normalmente tenia que pasar a empujones, entrar por el balcón o gritar desde la puerta hasta que la princesa bajaba. Tal vez había aprendido ya, que no lograría separarla de nuevo de Bonnie.

-Hola Bonnie…- saludo entrando a la sala y se encontró con la princesa y otros dulces más, al parecer estaban tratando asuntos del reino o eso parecía con todos esos papeles en la mesa

-Discúlpenme un segundo- les dijo la princesa a los dulces y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la vampira a quien tomó del brazo y la llevo al pasillo -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Marceline?- pregunto algo sorprendida por la visita a pleno día

-Quería verte… ayer no pude venir porque…- siendo interrumpida

-Ahorita no puedo, estoy algo ocupado, Marceline-

-Ah, bien- dijo algo herida la peli negra y comenzó a flotar hacia la puerta

-Espera, no te vayas- pidió la princesa acercándose a la vampira –solo… espérame en mi cuarto ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo con voz baja

-¿Tardaras mucho?- pregunto con una cara bastante tierna

-Hare lo que pueda para terminar pronto- le dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa

La vampira obedeció a su princesita y se fue al cuarto a esperarla, se recostó en la cama de Bonnibel y pensó en la reacción de la peli rosa, se había comportado algo distante, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, sin mencionar que la llevo hasta el pasillo para hablarle y tampoco la había llamado Marcy como solía hacer siempre, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación, no veía un día a su musa y ya se imaginaba lo peor ¿Por qué querer a alguien te volvía tan desconfiado? A veces pensaba que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombre pero es que, tratándose de Bonnibel, nada era suficientemente seguro, sentía que en cualquier momento podía escapársele de las manos, tal vez se daría cuenta de que una princesa no debía estar con semejante delincuente o quizá el mayordomo le metería ideas locas en la cabeza, diciéndole un sinfín de cosas malas ocasionadas por los vampiros y que ella no era distinta pero también se decía que aunque así fuera Bonnie jamás creería semejantes cosas, después de todo cuando estaba con ella sabía que la quería de la misma manera que la vampira y que nunca se plantearía dejarla porque después de todo quien más la conocía era justamente la princesa, solo con ella esa chica ruda sin sentimientos se ablandaba tanto al punto de decir un montón de cosas cursis tan anti típicas de ella.

-Marcy, estas en la luna- dijo la princesa al ver que la chica ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que entro

-Te tardaste mucho- le reclamo la vampira mientras la miraba algo molesta

-Perdona, es que tenía muchos asuntos que atender- se disculpó la peli rosa y casi en un segundo recibió un almohadazo

-Te lo merecías por dejarme esperar tanto- le dijo la vampira con una burlona sonrisa

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!- amenazo la princesa y corrió hacia la peli negra quien la detuvo fácilmente y la tumbo en la cama mientras le sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza

-Tú siempre con tus falsas amenazas Bonnie- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Suéltame- ordeno la peli rosa

-¿O qué?-

Estaba a punto de responder la princesa cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta y a juzgar por la voz que había escuchado debía ser grumosa. Con unas fuerzas que la dulce princesa saco de quien sabe dónde empujo a Marceline de encima de ella y de no ser porque la vampira volaba hubiera dado el sentón en el piso y ni chance le dio de ver la cara de sorpresa de la rebelde pues se paró a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, querida!- saludo efusivamente la peli morado

-¿Lumpy, a que viene la visita?- pregunto la princesa

-Vine a dejarte personalmente la invitación a la fiesta de grumosa- dijo con efusividad y fingida elegancia

-Gracias, Lumpy-

-No faltes, que te hace falta salir, chica- le dijo grumosa antes de desaparecer por el corredor que daba al primer piso

-Marcy…- quiso explicarle el porqué de la interrupción pero se dio cuenta de que la vampira ya se había marchado de la habitación y probablemente también del castillo

El sol ya se había ocultado desde hace un rato por lo que había podido salir con tranquilidad del palacio rápidamente, no le molestaba que la princesa hubiera podido escapar de sus manos ni que la empujara de esa manera sino que ni siquiera le había dicho a su visita que ella se encontraba ahí, tantas cosas habían pasado y nunca se había sentido tan traicionada y lo peor era que era más sensible porque se trataba de Bonnibel y no de cualquiera. Iba rumbo a su casa y sin querer recordó aquel fatídico día en que la relación con la princesa se rompió y pensó en como en ese momento había creído que la perdía para siempre.

**Flash Back**

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- gritaba totalmente molesta una pelinegra mientras la escoltaba fuera del jardín del palacio un guardia banana

-Ya se lo dije, usted no es bienvenida en esta casa- decía un mayordomo parado frente a la joven

-Tú no eres quien decide eso- dijo llena de ira la chica

-De hecho si, como tutor legal de la pequeña Bonnibel. Mire he notado el brillo en su mirada siempre que ve a la señorita Bonnibel y déjeme decirle que no voy a consentir algo como eso- dijo muy firme de decisión

-No sé en qué rayos estás pensando pero lo estas malinterpretando todo- respondió aun llena de rabia -¡Bonnibel es una niña!-

-Por eso mismo tiene que alejarse de ella, déjala olvidarte, en un tiempo más ni sabrá que has existido-

La vampira estaba llena de ira ¿Cómo podía pensar ese maldito dulce que ella le haría algo malo a una niña? O peor aún, estaba insinuando que era una pedófila y que quería de manera distinta a la joven gobernante del reino, como si no recordara que de no ser por ella la niña no se habría podido salvar de esos malditos lobos salvajes que la perseguían en el bosque, de no ser por ella la habrían destrozado, pero prefirió guardarse sus palabras no era momento de hacer caso a ese estúpido mayordomo, hablaría directamente con la pequeña Bonnie. Se zafo del guardia y a pesar de los gritos de que no siguiera se acercó hasta el balcón del cuarto de la princesita y la vio sentada junto a una mesita, al parecer no había notado aun su presencia.

-hola, Bonnie- saludo la vampira ya más cerca

-Marceline…- se sorprendió una joven princesa de apenas diez años

-¿Qué es lo que lees?- pregunto al ver el libro en la mesa

-Un libro de la historia de Ooo- respondió la pequeña algo nerviosa

-¿No es algo aburrido para tu edad?-

-Mentita dice que debo aprender sobre mi reino si quiero gobernarlo bien-

-Mentita dice muchas cosas- dijo con desagrado la joven vampira que en aquel entonces tenía siete años menos

-Él dice…- dejo las palabras en el aire

-¿Te ha dicho algo de mí, verdad? Vamos, puedes decírmelo, Bonnie-

-Pues… él dice que no debo ser amiga tuya porque eres un vampiro y ellos son malos, además dice que tú eres también mitad demonio por lo que eres incluso peor-

-¿Tú quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Me tienes miedo, Bonnibel?-

La princesa no respondió y ella entendió perfectamente cuál había sido la respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió por el balcón aun cuando los rayos del sol no se habían ido por completo. Las quemaduras dolían pero no tanto como el tener que alejarse de aquella niña y no se explicaba el porqué, se suponía que solo era alguien a quien ayudo, pero con el tiempo y las visitas frecuentes a la chiquilla había terminado queriéndola más que a nadie…. Por eso se prometió que jamás volvería a acercarse demasiado a ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La reina de los vampiros llego a su hogar agotada emocionalmente pero pensó en que aun tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar así que solo se cambió de ropa y se dirigió rápidamente al reino de fuego. Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar con ese Rey.

Llego al palacio de fuego algo agitada pero no reparo mucho en eso, pidió ver al rey y el gobernante la hizo pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- pregunto algo molesto el rey

-Vine a hablarte sobre tu hija- dicho esto el gobernante se tenso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre Flame?- dijo fríamente

-Tienes que dejar ser feliz a Flame con Finn, ellos se quieren y si los separas Flame se sentirá muy mal por ello-

-Con ese debilucho- se burló el rey y soltó unas enormes carcajadas, cosa que enfureció a la vampira

No pensaba permitir que se burlaran de un amigo suyo, mucho menos de Finn quien a pesar de haberle hecho bromas muy pesadas cuando se conocieron aun así había terminado siendo su amigo y ella lo quería como a un hermano menor. No aguanto más las carcajadas y burlas del rey y le golpeó fuertemente hasta tumbarlo de su trono.

Gran error.

El monarca se levantó más furioso que nunca y le devolvió el golpe a la vampira para enseguida deshacer el líquido que la protegía del fuego. Marceline empezó a sudar bastante por aquel calor abrazador que se intensificaba con cada golpe que el rey le proporcionaba, no podía convertirse en nada, estaba demasiado débil incluso para intentarlo.

En el palacio de la dulce princesa se encontraba la misma sentada en el sofá preguntándose porque Marceline se había ido tan repentinamente y sin despedirse cuando unos gritos aterradores la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Corrió hasta la puerta para ver qué era lo que pasaba y se encontró con el villano más temido de todos, la gente gritaba y corría por todos lados y ni siquiera parecía importarle, tanto temió este momento y ahora se había cumplido, debía hacer algo, debía llamar a Finn y Jake pero no podía moverse, estaba aterrada y se había quedado paralizada por el miedo. Él estaba ahí.

El Lich.

Todo estaba oscuro no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada pero como buena vampira tenía una visión excelente por lo que sabía perfectamente que estaba en una celda del palacio del rey flama, al parecer no había acabado con ella, tal vez quería que muriera lentamente debido a aquel calor intenso que hacía. Si bien la celda no era de fuego, todo lo demás si por lo que tanto los barrotes como el piso y las paredes estaban intensamente calientes. Era puro metal caliente así que tenía que permanecer flotando y estaría bien de no ser porque sus fuerzas se agotaban y la hacían descender lentamente, debía aguantar aquel calor y esa falta de fuerzas, tenía que hacerlo pero los golpes recibidos no ayudaban en nada, estaba totalmente exhausta y su visión empezaba a nublarse, sus poderes comenzaban a fallar. A ese paso no lograría sobrevivir.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaaaaa personitas! Les traigo nuevo capitulo, esta un mas cortito pero bueno, espero que les guste mucho porque los hago con cariño para ustedes.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y Favs, aprecio que lo hagan.**

**Por cierto, tal vez la historia avance un poco aprisa pero es porque no pienso hacerla muy larga, tal vez unos 5 capitulo mas y ya, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar. Espero que de todos modos les guste.**

**Besos y abrazos. Y a leer que no hace daño. **

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba, el ser más malvado y al que más le temían la miraba directamente. Por suerte llegó el joven héroe montado sobre su amigo quien se había agrandado lo suficiente para estar al tamaño del enemigo. Estaban a unos centímetros de atacarlo cuando desapareció repentinamente y volvió a aparecer a una distancia prudente de los dos chicos. Por fin pudo reaccionar la dulce princesa y darse cuenta de la situación y entro rápidamente al castillo, tenía que avisar a los demás reinos, pedir ayuda, o simplemente hacer algo por su pueblo.<p>

-¿Cómo hizo eso, hermanito?- pregunto el perro bastante sorprendido

-No lo sé, Jake- dijo su amigo igual de confundido

-¿Acaso puede tele transportarse? ¿Siempre ha podido hacer eso?-

-Estoy igual de sorprendido, no sabía que tenía también esa habilidad- comento el rubio aun sobre la espalda de su amigo, con espada en mano, observando cualquier tipo de movimiento que efectuara el gigante

-Finn, hay que acabar con él- menciono el fiel amigo del humano –Correré hasta él, ¡Dale con todo lo que tienes!- grito y se acercó corriendo a zancadas largas hasta el malo

El golpe parecía que sería fuerte, el humano con la espada y el perro con sus enormes brazos. Pero al igual que en el último ataque volvió a desaparecer y ahora se encontraba parado junto al castillo con una horrible y malvada sonrisa en el rostro. El chico rubio se puso pálido y la cara de su amigo también denotaba bastante preocupación, con ese tamaño podía hacerle cualquier cosa al castillo, hasta tirarlo y convertirlo en escombros y lo peor era que había gente en el palacio, incluida la dulce princesa y no podían permitir que les pasara nada malo.

-¡Aléjate de ahí, monstruo!- grito exasperadamente el joven héroe

-¡Al ataque!- gruño su amigo canino

Dentro del palacio estaba la princesa quien oía claramente los gritos de sus súbditos por las calles y también las amenazas de Finn y Jake hacia el Lich, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse no lo estaba consiguiendo. El último golpe que había oído se escuchó demasiado cerca y eso no ayudaba nada para tranquilizarla, con las manos temblorosas marcaba uno tras otro el número de los diferentes reinos. Se detuvo un poco antes de llamar al rey flama pero de todos modos lo hizo, esta vez estaba sucediendo y el malvado gigante por fin había dado la cara, así que no podía permitirse no informar al rey flama de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Rey flama, esto es urgente, se trata del Lich!- dijo bastante exaltada la princesa

-No puede ser que no te canses nunca de esto- oyó decir al gobernante del otro lado del teléfono

-¡Esta vez no es una advertencia! ¡El Lich está aquí atacando mi reino!- aclaro la peli rosa ya bastante molesta de que el rey nunca hiciera caso a lo que le decía. Si bien no eran grandes amigos por lo menos debía respetarla como princesa porque por la manera en la que la trataba parecía que ni siquiera reconocía su reinado ni el trabajo que hacía.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿El Lich de verdad se encuentra ahí?- pregunto dudoso

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No le mentiría con semejante noticia!-

-De acuerdo, tendré cuidado por si viene a mis dominios y mandaré una parte de mi ejército para ayudar, seguro que ese niño se está haciendo cargo y no confió en él- notifico el rey

-Finn es una excelente persona y un gran héroe- objeto defendiendo a su amigo

-Claro, da lo mismo, gracias por el aviso, los guardias llegaran en aproximadamente una hora- finalizo el hombre de fuego y colgó el teléfono

La princesa soltó un respiro de resignación definitivamente ese hombre nunca cambiaria, si tan solo se pareciera un poco más a su hija, pero tenía que admitir que la discusión con el rey la había hecho distraerse un poco de los nervios que sentía sobre la situación en la que se encontraba su reino. Por lo menos había prometido mandar ayuda y eso se lo agradecía inmensamente, no porque no confiara en Finn para derrotar al gigante sino porque nunca estaba de más una ayuda extra.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba el salón del gran palacio cada vez se abarrotaba más de pequeños dulces que se estaban protegiendo en el castillo dado que la princesa había mandado a sus guardias banana a traer a toda su dulce gente ahí para poder protegerlos y que estuvieran más a salvo que haya afuera, por lo menos mientras los héroes derrotaban al Lich y las cosas se calmaban un poco, aparte de que al parecer la gente de su reino parecía sentirse más segura ahí dentro, cosa lógica considerando quien estaba haya afuera.

Con todo el caos causado la princesa ni tiempo había tenido de pensar en Marceline y en que hacía casi dos días que no sabía nada de ella, desde que se había marchado sin despedirse. Se preguntaba si ya estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, había llamado a su casa pero nadie le había contestado. Suponía que posiblemente hubiera ido a visitar a su padre a la Nocheosfera, se aferraba a pensar eso, no quería pensar en que algo le hubiera pasado, después de todo, ella era Marceline, la reina de los vampiros, era mitad demonio también y era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, así que consideraba prácticamente imposible que algo le hubiera sucedido. Ojala estuviera ahí con ella. Seguramente su presencia podría tranquilizar a la princesa.

-Mentita, podrías preparar algunos bocadillos por favor- pidió casi en un susurro a su mayordomo

-Claro, lo que usted ordene, princesa- y se retiró a la cocina por el pedido

-Dulce gente del reino- empezó la peli rosa delante del pódium levantando la voz para que la pudieran escuchar –Yo sé que tienen miedo y los entiendo estamos en una situación de emergencia pero les prometo que esto no durara mucho, ya verán como Finn y Jake logran vencer a ese malvado-

-¿Y si no?- pregunto un pequeño dulce con mucho miedo

-En caso de que necesitaran ayuda el rey flama prometió enviar a su ejército, no tardaran en llegar y todos sabemos que los guardias de fuego son unos de los más fuertes, así que pueden estar tranquilos que hare lo posible para que estén a salvo- dijo la princesa y las gentecitas parecieron confiar en su palabra ya que se veían más tranquilos con las palabras de su soberana

Lo que no sabían era que por dentro ella quizás estaba más nerviosa que todos sus súbditos juntos y es que ¿Cómo estar tranquila? Si tenía que cuidar de toda su dulce gente y procurar que todo saliera bien ¿Y qué tal si Finn y Jake fracasaban? ¿Y si el ejercito del rey flama no servía de nada? No quería pensar en esa probabilidad porque como amiga de los chicos eso sería dudar de su capacidad y estaba segura que ambos eran bastante capaces de cualquier cosa si se lo proponían. Sería mejor distraerse con algo lo antes posible o terminaría volviéndose loca con tanto caos.

En un lugar algo más oscuro y lúgubre se hallaba una inconsciente vampira, incapaz de reaccionar debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba y al pésimo lugar también ya que al estar totalmente fuera de sí, había terminado cayendo al suelo ardiente, que si bien no la hacía tener quemaduras de tercer grado al menos si le estaba haciendo demasiado daño. Se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escaleras del calabozo y a continuación se abrió la puerta de su celda, claro que la vampira ni cuenta se daba de nada debido a su inconsciencia, la persona que entro a la celda le roció de nuevo el líquido protector que jamás debieron haberle quitado, la cargo en brazos, después de todo Marceline no pesaba mucho, y la saco del lugar.

Cuando la cantante despertó se encontraba en una habitación, al parecer seguía en el palacio de fuego pero ¿Cómo rayos llego hasta ese cuarto? ¿Y por qué ahora tenía nuevamente el dichoso liquido protector? Todas sus dudas se aclararon en un segundo cuando vio entrar a la dueña del cuarto.

-Marceline, no trates de levantarte, aun te encuentras bastante mal- le advirtió la una peli roja

-Estoy bien ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí, Flame?- le cuestiono intrigada la vampira mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano

-Bueno… escuche hablar a mi padre sobre ello con un guardia e inmediatamente fui a buscarte, no podía dejarte en ese lugar, no después de que terminaste en esa situación por mi culpa- dijo bajando el rostro

-Flame, no es tu culpa ¿De acuerdo? Tu padre es un idiota- menciono sin mucha importancia

-A veces puede ser algo testarudo y se equivoca mucho con la gente-

-Como sea, tengo que irme- trato de levantarse más la chica de fuego se lo impidió

-Ya te dije que aun estas muy mal, Marceline- le re indicó

-Pero tengo que salir de aquí… ¿tu padre sabe que me sacaste de ese lugar?- pregunto dudosa de que el rey hubiera dado su autorización de liberarla

-…en realidad no lo sabe, pero eso es lo de menos, si sabe que fui yo no me hará nada, puede ser algo gruñón y sobreprotector pero es un buen padre-

-Flame, honestamente creo que solo tú piensas eso-

-Si bueno… yo… quería saber… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi padre exactamente para que se molestara así? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama donde reposaba la peli negra aunque ya estuviera sentada en la cama solamente

-Veras, yo vine aquí por Finn, él tiene miedo de perderte gracias a tu padre, por eso vine, para decirle que dejara de meterse en su relación pero él se burló de Finn, dijo que no era nadie y que desconfiaba de él, no pude más y lo golpee, después el me golpeo también y me quito lo que me protege aquí en el reino y ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que sigue de ahí- explico la chica

-Estabas inconsciente cuando te saque de la celda- aclaro la peli roja

-Bien, gracias por todo, Flame, ahora tengo que…- siendo interrumpida

-Solo descansa, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además si Bonnibel se entera de que estas en ese estado y te deje ir, me mata, yo sé lo bien que se llevan- le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación

La vampira se quedó sobre la cama pensando en su princesita cuando escucho el nombre de Bonnibel del otro lado de la puerta al parecer Flame estaba hablando de ella, se levantó de la cama y floto hasta la puerta para escuchar mejor. Se quedó helada en cuanto oyó lo que pasaba en el reino, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que ir volando con Bonnie. Abrió súbitamente la puerta y salió disparada del lugar que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la chica de fuego para reaccionar y detenerla.

-Jake, esto no está funcionando- decía el humano quien ya se encontraba bastante cansado y aun no podían asestar un solo golpe al enemigo

-Estoy… de acuerdo- concordó el otro, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de perseguir de un lado a otro al gigante

-¿Por qué no nos ha atacado?- dijo intrigado el rubio

-No lo sé, hermanito-

-Oye Jake… ya no apareció ¿Sera que se rindió al fin?-

-No, estos tipos malos son así, te hacen creer que se han ido y cuando menos te lo esperas ¡Boom! Estas acabado- aseguro el perro

-Ya veo… ¿Jake, que es ese bulto de haya?- pregunto señalando una silueta que se veía venir a lo lejos

-No es un bulto, hermanito, ¡Es Marceline!- grito el canino mágico y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la vampira

-¡¿Marceline, que te paso?!- grito preocupado el humano al ver el deplorable estado de su amiga

-No es nada, tranquilo- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para restar importancia

-¿Qué es eso, Marcy?- pregunto Jake señalando las criaturitas que cargaba la peli negra entre los brazos

-El fin de sus problemas, chicos- respondió sonriendo la vampira -¿Dónde está, Bonnie?- pregunto

La dulce princesa tras ya no escuchar ningún ruido afuera se decidió a salir del castillo para ver cómo iba la pelea y le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie afuera. No estaba el Lich ni Finn y Jake, se fijó un poco mejor y diviso a lo lejos tres siluetas y las distinguió en un segundo. Se apresuró a llegar lo más rápido posible hasta ahí.

-¡Marceline!- grito la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo

-Hola, Bonnie- saludo tranquilamente la vampira dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la princesa

-¡Oh por Glob! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- pregunto un tanto entre enojada y preocupada

-Acabo de preguntarle lo mismo- comento el chico rubio

-Finn, Jake, ¿Qué paso con el Lich?- cuestiono algo nerviosa

-Eso se los puedo explicar yo- dijo sonriendo la peli negra

-Primero explícame porque estas así- ordeno la princesa

-Es una larga historia…- suspiro sin ganas

-Vamos Marcy, tenemos tiempo- argumento el perro

-Vayamos al reino y ahí hablamos, además necesitan que los atienda un Doctor a los tres- les dijo mientras les decía con la mano que la siguieran al castillo

Tanto Finn y Jake como Marceline se encontraban bastante cansados y se veían las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de cada uno pero definitivamente la más herida era la vampira quien había tenido suerte de que fuera un día nublado para poder llegar hasta el palacio de Bonnibel sin muchas complicaciones. Los cuatro caminaron rumbo al dulce reino… bueno una de ellos flotaba hacia haya. En cuanto llegaran tendrían bastantes cosas de que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería preguntarles algo ¿Que les parece la historia? o sea no si es buena o mala... bueno también, pero me refiero a que es lo que piensan ¿Cual creen que es el problema de las chicas? ¿Creen que se vayan a separar? y si es así ¿Por qué lo harán? ¿Piensan que menta las separará? <strong>

**A ese tipo de cosas me refiero y también cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra sobre la trama de la historia, amaría leer sus teorías.**

**Ahora si me despido, espero pasen una linda semana. Chaoo, besos.**


End file.
